


All

by Makigaki



Series: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: The Doctor begs for forgiveness.





	All

Destroying Gallifrey. Abandoning the Master. Making Koschei Death's champion. Giving them peace with every intention of taking it away. The Doctor is sorry for it all. And they say so, one drunken afternoon. They say it, crying and sobbing for forgiveness.

The Master, with bored stoicism, asks, "What nonsense are you blabbering on about?"

The Doctor is devastated. Of course nothing could come of their groveling. They had begged forgiveness from the unforgiving. Stupid, _idiotic_ -

Then, in a quiet voice with all the sincerity in the cosmos, the Master utters what sounds like a promise.

"All has already been forgiven."


End file.
